


痕唇

by baxitu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxitu/pseuds/baxitu





	痕唇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scar-lip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467550) by [jaded_and_restless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_and_restless/pseuds/jaded_and_restless). 



  
  
**_时间线是正文开始前很多很多年_**  
  
  
  
  
“多少钱？” Loki问道，一边检查着手里的锤子。  
  
Loki在Nidavellir，矮人的地盘。几个月前，他委托Brokkr和Eitri制造一件配得上雷神的武器。Thor的生日是明天，他想给哥哥一些特别的东西来庆祝这个时刻。  
  
矮人并没有让他失望。他们用一颗垂死的星球的心脏制作了这把锤子，它的力量无比强大。像Gungnir一样，它会在投掷时回到主人的手中，并且永远不会错过它的目标。Thor会对这个礼物感到高兴的。  
  
Brokkr笑了。 “我们要跟Mjolnir同等价值的东西。”  
  
“很公平，这是一件很好的武器。”Loki说。他低声念出一段咒语，一大袋金币在他面前出现。 “这些够了吗？”  
  
矮人摇了摇头。 “我们不想要你的钱，我们已经有很多了。” Brokkr看着Loki，眼里闪着恶劣的笑，怪异的微笑从来没有离开过他的脸庞。  
  
“你想要什么？想要我的帮忙？你想让我为你买一件稀有的神器吗？” Loki慢吞吞地说，即使恐惧翻搅着他的胃，他依然保持着平直的语气。矮人的表情让他有点不安。无论Brokkr想要什么，这都不是个好兆头。  
  
在整个谈话过程中一直保持沉默的Eitri终于说话了。  
  
“我们想要一个王子的骄傲。”  
  
Loki眨了眨眼。 “你说什么？”  
  
“你的话语和魔法是你最强大的武器，如果我们把这些带走，那你会是什么？”Eitri简单地说。  
  
Loki花了一段时间回应。魔法师避开了他的眼睛，意识到Eitri提出了一个有依据的观点。  
  
“我什么都不是。”他最后承认。  
  
Loki的回答似乎满足了两个矮人。  
  
“如果你想要Mjolnir，你必须把这两样东西交出来，这是公平的交易，你不觉得吗？” Loki犹豫了一下。他并不相信矮人，但他别无选择。 Brokkr和Eitri是九界最好的两个金属匠，没有其他人能制造出这种程度的武器。  
  
“可以。但这只是暂时的，是吗？”  
  
Brokkr笑了起来。 “当然，我们不希望众神之父或Thor追杀我们。”他拿起一根针和一串魔法缠绕的线。  
  
“跪下。”  
  
Loki服从了。矮人们花了一些时间凝视着他们面前的罕见景象。他们似乎非常高兴地看到傲慢的Aesir王子跪下。  
  
Eitri走过去，站在他身后，粗鲁的双手抱着魔法师的脑袋。矮人抚摸着神的脸，像抚慰宠物一样。Loki的皮肤因为这使人厌恶的触碰而紧绷。他想逃避，但他希望自己能保持不动。  
  
Brokkr迅速地刺穿了Loki上唇的边缘。痛苦尖锐而明亮地吞没了Loki的脸并蔓延到他的身体的其余部分，但他没有退缩或发出声音。神只是坚定地盯着前方，没有闭上眼睛。他的拳头紧紧地握住，这是唯一表明他感到不适的迹象。  
  
线头很粗糙，随着Brokkr刺伤并拉动时连动着血肉。血液立即涌出，开始稳定地向下流动，鲜红的绯色滴落在地板上。矮人并没有温柔地对待Aesir王子。毕竟这是Loki的付款。  
  
没过多久，魔法师的嘴唇就被完全地缝合起来。Loki怀疑他不是第一个被这两兄弟做这件事的人。随着时间的流逝，痛苦逐渐增加。他感觉到他的魔法和治疗能力在逐渐消失。  
  
Loki颤抖的双腿站起来。魔法师小心翼翼地将一只手按在他的嘴唇上，畏缩着它的脆弱。  
  
Brokkr示意Eitri交出锤子。 “当我们认为合适时，我们会解除这个咒语，”他在欣赏他的手艺的同时说道。 “一旦这些麻线消失，你的魔法就会回来。”  
  
Loki侧过头，接受了这些条款。然后他带着Mjolnir离开了。  
  
  
  
‘也许我没有想到这件事。’当他沿着Nidavellir的岩石地貌缓缓前行时，Loki思索道。对他而言不幸的是，在他能够到达Bifrost站点之前，他还有几英里的路程需要穿越。他第n次怀疑为什么他总是会遇到这样的问题。  
  
血液继续在他的下巴上滑落，流到他的脖子上，浸满他的整个前襟。Loki撕开他的外衣下摆，向他的嘴唇施加压力来止血，但织物很快就湿润，无法再吸收了。他放弃了，扔掉了它。  
  
魔法师感到头昏眼花，他对Mjolnir的把握越来越弱。然后，他用双手拎着它，血色染上了崭新的手柄。Loki提醒自己在把它送给Thor之前要清理干净。  
  
今天他学到了一个宝贵的教训：永远不要与矮人进行交易。这是他崩溃前的最后想法。  
  
  
  
雷神的生日盛宴正如火如荼地进行，整个大厅里都准备了蜂蜜酒。 Asgard的每个人都被邀请了，但王储并没有参与狂欢活动。他在Loki的房间里，看着他的兄弟。Loki从伤病中恢复过来之前，在酒宴中畅饮看起来并不合适。  
  
在Thor找到他之前，Loki已经失去了很多血。雷神经此一生从未如此害怕过。他第一反应以为Loki已经死去了。无论Thor多么大声地吼叫想要叫醒他，他的弟弟都毫无反应。他甚至威胁着，假如这是他一个糟糕透顶的恶作剧，他一定会要Loki好看。Thor期待Loki跳起来，开始嘲笑他如此轻易上当。魔法师在此之前对他做过太多次类似的事情了。  
  
“人们却认为我是鲁莽的那一个。”Thor沉思道。他听到门打开的声音，众神之母进来了。  
  
“他怎么样？” Frigga安静地说道，带来了一个装满水的盆子和一条小毛巾。  
  
“还在睡着。”  
  
“好的，他需要睡眠来治愈他的身体。”Frigga说，把布料上的多余水分拧干。她开始擦拭在Loki嘴唇上的血迹。 “你在想什么，”她轻轻地冲洗着儿子的伤口，喃喃地说道，“就那样跑掉，和矮人做交易。坦白讲，你没有考虑过你可怜的母亲。”  
  
Frigga继续擦着Loki的手，皱起眉头，看到她儿子的指甲下面还有一些血迹。粗心大意的皇家治疗师并没有注意到去清理它。她待会要跟他们谈一谈了。  
  
“醒过来之后，你要理性一点，年轻人。”Asgard的王后摇摇头说道。她把注意力转向她的另一个儿子。 “你为什么这么早离开？你的朋友正在找你。”  
  
“我宁愿留在Loki身边。我今天不想庆祝。”Thor承认道。事实上，他感到烦恼，尽管魔法师已经为Asgard获得了如此强大的武器，却没有人对他的弟弟表现出任何关心。Aesir神族似乎没有承认Loki为他们所做的任何事情，而雷神从来都没理解过这是因为什么。  
  
“你应该去宴会大厅了母亲， Nerthus 女王可能会想念你的陪伴。”Thor建议道。  
  
“我还要将这种药膏涂在Loki的伤口上，她可以等。”  
  
“我会做的。”Thor自告奋勇地说。 “我会照顾他的。”  
  
Frigga犹豫了片刻，然后点了点头。 “很好，我稍后再来看你们两个。”她说道，把一罐药膏递给Thor。 “别忘了还要涂在他的手上。”她吻了Loki的前额，然后离开了房间。  
  
Thor伸出手，握住了他弟弟的手。他一直很喜欢Loki的手，他的手指纤长而精致，而Thor的则粗硬且布满老茧。魔法师的手是学者的手，相比较握着一把剑或一把长矛，他更适合拿着一本书或一支笔。Thor仔细地看着，注意到Loki的手掌上有深深的新月形，是指甲咬在皮肤上的痕迹。  
  
当Thor在Loki的手上涂抹了药膏后，从昨天就开始郁积的愤怒再次浮现。这些矮人怎么敢伤害他的兄弟。他甚至现在就想去Nidavellir，好好拜访一下Brokkr和Eitri。  
  
Loki在睡梦中呜咽起来，将雷神从他的遐想中抽离出来。年轻的神眉头紧皱，呼吸很快。看起来他正在做一个噩梦。  
  
“我在这里，弟弟，你很安全，”Thor安慰地说，用拇指摩挲过魔法师的指关节。这似乎有点让Loki平静下来。  
  
Thor继续说道。 “谢谢你的礼物Loki，这是一件了不起的武器，”他喃喃地看着Mjolnir。他注意到手柄上有干透的血迹，这使皮革比平时看起来更暗。  
  
雷神感到沉默再次战胜了他。看到他的弟弟现在的样子，感谢的话远远不够。Loki心甘情愿地为他而变得沉默和无力。他用鲜血和痛苦换取了Mjolnir。  
  
王储凝视着他的弟弟，嘴唇上鲜艳地红色映衬着他苍白的皮肤。Thor缓缓抚摸着Loki的脸颊，小心不要惊醒他。有那么一瞬Thor忘记了怎样呼吸，Loki美丽的容貌夺人心魄。  
  
Loki一直都美得让人疼痛。这是只有他拥有的优雅的品质，而Aesir神族嫉妒他。发现矮人损害魔法师的形象，一定会让他们当中的大多数感到愉悦。  
  
因为当缝线消失后，它会留下疤痕。而这永远无法消去。  
  
但对于Thor来讲，这只是让Loki在他眼里更加完美。  
  
  
  
-END-


End file.
